Boreholes are drilled deep into the earth for many applications such as carbon dioxide sequestration, geothermal production, and hydrocarbon exploration and production. The boreholes are drilled using a drill tubular having a drill bit disposed at the distal end. A pump at the surface of the earth pumps drilling fluid sometimes referred to as drilling mud internally in the drill tubular to the drill bit to flush cuttings and lubricate the drill bit.
It is known in the drilling industry that a downhole tool may be used to characterize earth formations while a borehole is being drilled or during a temporary halt in drilling in operations referred to as logging-while-drilling (LWD) or measurement-while-drilling (MWD). Data obtained from the tool in one or more applications is transmitted uphole to the surface of the earth using mud-pulse telemetry. The data is then used for formation analysis or to monitor the drilling operation.
In mud-pulse telemetry, the data obtained from the tool is encoded and modulated into as an acoustic signal. The acoustic signal is transmitted using the drilling fluid as a transmission medium. Unfortunately, the drilling operation and especially the mud pump can cause interference with the mud-pulse data signals, which can lead to a loss of information or a signal delay. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling industry if the transmission of mud-pulse telemetry signals could be improved.